


Ruby Red

by sarahxsmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry- leaning toward the wolfish side of Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Red

She said  
my love is like a ruby red rose  
and I am too, the rest of me  
twisted brambles and thorns  
noosed around your neck  
poison laced and dripping  
your blood as pretty pearls  
  
She said  
I'm sharp with teeth and claws  
ready waiting for the hunt  
watching for the moon.  
Some days are different  
less hungry days   
those that don't wait eagerly  
for someone to ensare.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Necklace"


End file.
